Love is not for everyone
by Mynnie
Summary: Après son divorce, Gregory Lestrade pensait qu'il allait de nouveau pouvoir profiter de la vie. Mais c'est sans compter sur Mycroft Holmes, qui s'approche de plus en plus de lui et qui apparaît dès qu'il le peut.


Hello ! Voici ma première fanfiction postée sur ce site ! Je suis super contente de vous la faire lire.

Pour vous expliquer: J'ai écrit pour l'instant que le premier chapitre et je voulais savoir si de gentilles personnes comme vous aimeraient lire cette fanfiction avant de la continuer (je sais déjà la trame principale, alors je pense que si vous êtes ok avec cette fanfiction, je posterais assez régulièrement.). Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Je voulais écrire sur Sherlock et John au départ mais à un moment j'ai fais une fixette sur Mycroft, du coup je me suis dis "Aah je vais écrire sur lui ! Y'a pas assez de fanfiction avec lui et Greg".

Disclaimer: Seul l'histoire m'appartient. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les exploiter. Mouhahahahaha x)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Love is not for everyone<strong>

**Chapitre 1**

« Je veux divorcer. »

Gregory Lestrade regarda sa femme les yeux grands ouverts, choqué. Comment osait-elle lancer ça face à lui maintenant ? Comment osait-elle demander ça alors que c'est elle qui le trompait depuis plus de cinq mois maintenant ? Ce n'était pas plutôt à lui de lui imposer le divorce ? Durant la minute qui suivie la déclaration, Gregory réfléchit à toute vitesse (Sherlock serait fier de lui ! Ou presque) et durant les premières secondes, il détesta sa femme pour avoir dit cette phrase la première. Mais comment aurait-il pu lui dire cela alors qu'il n'avait que quelques soupçons ? Et même s'il avait ces quelques soupçons, il ne faisait, heureusement pour lui, pas parti de la famille Holmes et malgré son métier, il ne pouvait pas déduire en une seconde d'où sa femme revenait seulement en regardant ses chaussures ou en observant sa gestuelle.

Il pensa à sa position vis-à-vis de sa femme. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un mari présent mais il n'était pas non plus absent au point de ne pas voir sa femme pendant des jours ! Il n'allait pas se mentir, il faisait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires mais elle le savait avant de se marier avec lui, non ? Elle savait qu'un Détective Inspecteur était responsable de la sécurité de ses collègues et des citoyens. Elle savait que si des crimes étaient commis en plein milieu de la nuit, il devait se rendre sur les lieux immédiatement. Elle savait également l'importance que son métier avait pour lui, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait fait qu'elle était tombée sous son charme, son intégrité en tant que détective.

Il releva les yeux pour observer celle qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, assise en face de lui. De longs cheveux ondulés châtains, un visage joliment arrondi avec des yeux marrons empli de colère, un corps svelte qui montrait qu'elle aimait prendre soin d'elle, un corps qui devait attirer un bon nombre d'hommes maintenant qu'il y pensait. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de son mariage comme ça ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer toute cette colère et cette souffrance qui sortait de celle qu'il avait épousé ? De sa _femme_.

Il pensa aux conséquences de son attitude. Il n'était pas le parfait mari, il était souvent absent, mais dès qu'une occasion se présenter à lui, il avait fait son possible pour la rendre heureuse. Apparemment cela ne lui suffisait pas. Il la connaissait après dix ans de vie commune, elle voulait un homme qui lui donne ce qu'elle voulait, elle se fichait presque de l'amour avec un grand A contrairement à lui. Lui qui croyait à cet amour ne pouvait pas accepter de divorcer sans au moins avoir essayé de la retenir, de lui montrer qu'elle comptait pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il se rendit compte qu'après ces années à la retenir il devait la laisser partir. Dire qu'il avait fallu une seule phrase de sa part pour qu'il en prenne réellement conscience.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement de sa faute, elle aussi avait droit à sa part de responsabilités. Elle l'avait laissé essayer de la reconquérir en sachant pertinemment que jamais elle ne cèderait, il en était convaincu. _« Elle a surement trouvé mieux ailleurs. » _: voilà ce que pensait le Détective Inspecteur. Oui, elle devait surement avoir fait tomber sous son charme un homme plus haut placé que lui.

L'ambiance autour d'eux était lourde.

Il passa une main sur ses yeux en retenant un soupir et recommença à fixer sa femme.

« D'accord. », laissa finalement sortir Gregory.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, 8 heures, le Détective Inspecteur était déjà devant son bureau en train d'éplucher des dossiers. Il avait passé une nuit blanche après le départ de sa femme. Cette dernière était partie dès que Gregory avait formulé son accord et après avoir fait ses valises. Il en était malade, cette femme avait vraiment préparé son coup.<p>

Un bruit à la porte de son bureau le fit sursauter :

« Monsieur, notre suspect est arrivé.

-J'arrive Sally. »

Il se leva, but les derniers gorgés de son café en vitesse et sorti de son bureau, Sally Donovan derrière lui.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette Monsieur, tout va bien ?

-Oui. »

Réponse froide et directe. Que faire d'autre ? De toute façon, on allait lui demander ça toute la journée à chaque nouvelle personne qu'il croiserait. Il devait vraiment avoir une tête de déterré car son lieutenant ne faisait que le fixer durant tout l'interrogatoire. Même le suspect lui avait fait une réflexion ironique sur son état et sur la dégradation que ça pourrait avoir sur ses collègues. Il ne manquait plus que Sherlock débarque et sa journée serait faite.

Sa journée finie, il rentra chez lui. Le simple fait d'être dans son appartement le déprima et il décida d'aller se doucher directement pour s'installer devant sa télé avec une bière.

Il s'endormit quelques heures plus tard devant un programme bon marché et quelques bouteilles de bières devant lui.

* * *

><p>« Tiens.<p>

-Toujours aussi froide, laissa t-il échapper.

-Comment veux-tu que je me comporte ? Je ne suis pas là pour une visite de courtoisie.

-Oh, vraiment ? »

La femme en face de lui fit un rictus coincé sans répondre. Elle était toujours aussi désagréable. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur le paquet de feuilles devant lui : son contrat de divorce. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas mit longtemps à lui apporter, une semaine jours pour jours exactement. Il le signa et lui fit glisser brutalement devant elle. Aucun des deux ne se regardait. Ils avaient choisi un endroit neutre pour se rencontrer. Un café en bas de la rue de leur ancien appartement avait été choisi. Bizarrement, Gregory ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Sans attendre, il se leva pour partir. Il régla son café quand son ex-femme passa à côté de lui :

« Adieu Gregory. »

Il l'a regarda partir avec un peu de regret. A son âge, qu'est ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire ? Divorcé, passant la majorité de son temps au travail, allait-il rester seul à partir de maintenant ? Sans soutien personnel, sans personne à aimer ? Il remonta dans son appartement sans arrêter d'avoir ces pensées déprimantes. En tout cas, une chose était sure, il était à présent seul. Et il allait devoir faire avec.

* * *

><p>« Chef !<p>

-Quoi encore ?

-Le taré est là. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas vous déranger mais il commence à déranger tout le monde alors venez. »

Il souffla lourdement puis appela Sherlock et John de son bureau. Les deux rentrèrent et sans aucune parole le plus grand déposa un papier devant lui. Sans le regarder, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une liste de témoins. J'ai besoin que vous me fournissiez les dossiers de ceux qui en ont. Tout de suite, rajouta l'homme en voyant le regard ennuyé du DI.

-Je ne peux pas vous donner des casiers judiciaires comme ça Sherlock ! Vous le savez très bien !

-Un violeur est en liberté Graham. Évidemment que vous allez me donner ces dossiers !

-Gregory Sherlock, pas Graham. »

Le DI lança un regard de remerciement à John qui venait de relever l'erreur de son ami mais cela ne servirait à rien. Comme si Sherlock allait retenir son prénom par magie, il avait déjà abandonné.

« Qui est sur l'affaire ?

-Dimmock, répondit le médecin.

-Pourquoi vous n'allez pas lui demander ? Je suis sûr qu'il vous aidera.

-Je préfère travailler avec vous. »

D'un regard étonné, il regarda le détective consultant. Alors ça c'était nouveau, depuis quand Sherlock disait ce genre de chose.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda t-il pour s'assurer de la santé mental de l'homme.

-Oh, détective arrêtez ça s'il vous plaît !

-Bien… »

Il souffla avec bruit puis se leva pour sortir de son bureau.

« Venez. Je vais vous les donner de suite j'ai besoin de souffler un peu. »

Il ne vit pas Sherlock faire un grand sourire de vainqueur à John qui, lui, secoua la tête.

* * *

><p>« Bien ! Maintenant laissez-moi, je vais prendre ma pause. »<p>

Les trois hommes sortirent devant le poste de police et Gregory sorti un paquet de cigarette à la main.

« Je croyais que tu avais arrêté Greg.

-Ouais, moi aussi, répondit ce dernier, ironique.

-Il est tout à fait normal de recommencer dans des conditions pareilles, croyez-moi j'en sais quelque chose. »

Un petit rire sorti de la bouche du DI.

« Je ne pense pas non. »

Sherlock le regarda de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourra pas le contredire.

« Allons, le stress, la colère peu importe ce que vous ressentez après ça, c'est pour ça que vous avez recommencez à fumer. J'essaye de l'expliquer à John mais il est dur à convaincre. Il ne sait pas à quel point on peut être en manque.

-Bien sûr que si ! Je suis médecin je te rappelle.

-Oui mais tu n'as jamais fumé. Enfin, peu importe. »

John secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Allez savoir combien de fois il le faisait pendant une journée entière. Un bruit de briquet se fit entendre.

« Sherlock !

-Quoi ?

-Eteins-moi ça tout de suite ! Je pensais que nous étions pressés !

-Pas pour une cigarette », répondit le brun avec un petit sourire malin.

John ne secoua pas la tête cette fois-ci mais insulta son ami avec une grande vulgarité. Cela fit sourire le DI, ce que remarqua le médecin. Il se demanda de quoi avait fait allusion Sherlock plus tôt mais il n'osa pas demander. Si quelque chose été arrivé à Greg, ce dernier lui aurait dit sans problème. Ces deux-là étaient devenus très amis depuis quelques temps, ils avaient arrêtés de se vouvoyer pour laisser place à la camaraderie et pour faire des sorties. Quand Sherlock l'énervait au plus haut point, il téléphonait directement au DI pour savoir s'il pouvait sortir boire avec lui. Non, il attendrait que Gregory lui dise par lui-même.

« Divorce.

-Mmh ?

-Il a divorcé.

-Quoi ? »

Le médecin regarda Sherlock avec de grands yeux puis regarda le DI. Celui-ci avait la bouche grande ouverte et regardait Sherlock, outré.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire… ! Peu importe…

-C'est vrai, Greg ?

-Ouais…

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Ça fait combien de temps ? »

Gregory souffla la fumée de sa cigarette et répondit :

« Un mois.

-Un mois ? J'aurais dit plus.

-Décence Sherlock ! »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et retourna à sa cigarette.

« Pourquoi vous auriez dit plus ?

-Et bien, vous semblez accepter la chose. »

Gregory grogna. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait faire penser ça, mais si Sherlock le disait c'était surement vrai. John observa son ami se demandant comment il avait pu en arriver là.

« Elle le trompait.

-Bon Dieu Sherlock !

-Non laisse, il a raison.

-Quoi ?

-Par pitié, John cesse de dire "Quoi" à tout bout de champ. Je ne pense pas que tu sois idiot à ce point, si ? Alors ?, rajouta t-il pour laisser la parole au DI.

-Elle me trompait c'est tout. »

Il n'en rajouta pas plus.

« Au moins, maintenant vous vivez seul. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ces couples qui habitent ensemble juste par _amour_, il dit ce mot avec des frissons parcourant tout son corps.

-C'est pourtant ce que vous faites avec John. »

Sherlock balaya cette idée d'une main.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Avec John on s'entend comme les deux doigts de la main.

-Ouais, enfin… »Il laissa échapper une bouffée de fumée. « Maintenant que je dois changer d'appartement à cause du divorce, je devrais peut être essayer de me trouver un colocataire moi aussi.

-Je ne vous le conseille pas. »

John qui regardait Sherlock parler aisément avec Gregory, regarda le brun d'une manière bizarre.

« Je ne disais pas ça par rapport à toi, John.

-Ouais…N'empêche, je ne sais pas comment prendre ça.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, je retourne au bureau. Tenez-moi au courant. »

Il se traina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et se retourna brusquement.

« Et ne laissez pas savoir qui vous a donné les dossiers, je vous fais confiance Sherlock ! »

Haussant un sourcil, ce dernier regarda John.

« Il me fait confiance… ? Il est vraiment déprimé le pauvre. »

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je vous répondrais sans faute dès que je pourrais.<p>

J'espère aussi n'avoir pas fait trop de fautes, je me suis relu plusieurs fois mais on ne sait jamais. :)


End file.
